101010  The Final Battle
by WindBladeX
Summary: October 10th, 2010. 10.10.10. The Day that Lasted Forever. The Day that Changed everything. The Day of the Invasion. The Day of the Final Battle.
1. A Strange Warning

**Ben and Gwen are 17, Kevin is 18, Grandpa Max is... really old.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, Alien Force, or Ultimate Alien, but if I did, I would be rich! Jetstream is owned by... well check my account page to see who made him. I have a link set up there.**

* * *

"JetStream!" the teenager called out. There was a flash of green light and a sudden explosion of blue smoke.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a blur of white and blue shot out from the fog, zooming towards the winged creatures that hovered 20 feet above the ground. They had gray, slightly transparent wings like a grasshopper's, scaly black skin, clawed hands and feet, with hollow faces and dark blue eyes.

JetStream held out his right palm and a jet of icy cold wind sprayed from a large blue tube that extended from his back all the way down to his hand. About 6 of the black aliens fell to the floor, completely immobile. Grinning to himself, JetStream held out his palm again, ready to blast once more, but he was suddenly pulled downwards as one of the clawed hands of a Zerax grabbed hold of his leg. It slammed him down into the concrete, cackling evilly.

"Hey!"

A large, pink hand stretched out from the behind the sprawled out body of Ben and headed straight towards the remaining Zerax (plural). The energy-hand clamped around the waists of a handful of Zerax and they all gagged horribly, coughing up thick green goo, presumably blood.

Gwen Tennyson put her hands on her hips, her long orange hair flowing in the breeze. "No one messes with Ben but_** ME**_!"

"And me!" called a voice. Kevin Levin was running down the road, running his hand across the black concrete. His whole body was slowly beginning to turn solid black, as if someone had just dumped a bucket of paint over his head. His hand morphed into a giant hammer and he smashed it into a bunch of Zerax, sending them flying.

Ben Tennyson, who had come to his senses jumped up from the giant crater that he had made and slammed down on the Ultimatrix again. There was a flash of green, and a deep, rumbling voice erupted from the spot where he had just been.

"Humongousaur!"

The giant, dinosaur-like alien swished it's brown tail and more Zerax went flying, coughing up the same strange green goo. Ben grabbed 2 Zerax off the floor and put them up to his face. "Revenge is SWEET!"

Within 10 seconds, there were no more Zerax in sight, and Ben was back to normal rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "Ben 10 saves the day again!"

Kevin coughed, which was most likely a lame cover-up for a laugh. Gwen rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "dweeb."

"Well," said Kevin, shoving his hands into his pocket and looking over at his car. "You two should probably get-"

Suddenly, there was a violent explosion, and the three teens were thrown back. Kevin slammed into the side door of his car and he groaned loudly.

"The date... what's the date?"

The voice came from a man. A man that was crouched on the floor, a wild look in his dark eyes. His black hair was a wild mess, and his usually white suit was dirty and torn in several places.

"Professor Paradox?" Gwen cried out. She got up and looked down at the Professor with a look of sorrow in her green eyes.

Professor Paradox shuddered violently and his body fizzed, as if he was just a hologram that was having static. Just to be sure, Gwen reached down and touched him. He was very much solid, so what was wrong?

The Professor looked straight at Gwen and repeated, "The date... what's the date?"

The three teens were now standing around the Professor. Ben crouched down and tried to help the Professor up, but it was as if he weighed ton. Kevin had his arms crossed, which got a disapproving glance from Gwen, but he didn't seem to notice.

"October 7th, 2010," Ben said hurriedly, staring at Professor Paradox.

The Professor cursed under his breath and began to mutter to himself. "Not to late... I should've known... Could be ready..." He looked back up at the teenagers, a psycho-sort-of-smile on his face. "Check on your grandfather, Ben, Gwen."

"Ok, something's seriously wrong with him," Kevin began. "We should-"

Professor Paradox reached up and grabbed onto Ben's green jacket. "BE READY, BOY! BE READY!" he screamed suddenly. Then he was gone.

Ben exchanged glances with Kevin and Gwen. "What the heck was that all about?"


	2. NGC 4826

**Ben is 17, Gwen is 17, and Kevin is 18. JetStream is just a fan alien created by... well... check my profile to see who made it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, Alien Force, or Ultimate Alien. But if I did, I would be rich! (The Man Of Action is a lucky guy.)**

***Zephyr is pronounced [ZEFF - ARE]**

***A pyronite is Heatblast. **

**Ben is a bit more serious in this chapter and onward. The first chapter...meh.**

* * *

**October 8th, 2010**

Ben and Kevin stood outside the bedroom door of Grandpa Max. Ben was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his left foot tapping against the ground the way it always does when he gets impatient or nervous. Kevin, however, didn't seem nervous at all. In fact, he was digging inside of the leather pouch that Gwen had given him for his 18th birthday. He pulled out a silver marble and squeezed it tightly. His arm immediately turned the same color as the marble, and silver continued to creep up around his body until he was completely engulfed in the blinding color.

Ben looked over at his friend and said, "I thought you needed a lot of something to do that."

Kevin shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it's some sort of enchanted marble. I should ask her how she did it, shouldn't I?"

As if right on cue, the bedroom door swung open, and Gwen walked out, holding a Plumber's badge. "Got it."

Five minutes later, the three teenagers found themselves - much to Kevin's dislike - sitting on the hood of the 1970 Dodge Challenger, listening to the message that had been left on Grandpa Max's Plumber's Badge.

There was a man on the floor. His arm was outstretched, but his hand was not visible because he was holding the badge out in front of him as a communicator. He was wearing a Plumber's uniform, but the sleeve of his left arm was completely ripped off, and there was a large, burn mark where he had obviously been attacked by a *Pyronite, or some other flame - producing alien.

"Max? Max, if you can hear me -" for a moment, there was only static, but the man's lips were still moving, then sound returned. "NGC 4826 - Death Trio... Max, hurry - too late!" There was a very loud, very large crash, and the hologram flickered off for a moment, but then it returned. This time, there was a horrible sight. The very same man was on the floor. The teenagers didn't need the pool of blood that surrounded him to tell that he was dead. His arm was twisted at an odd angle, and his leg was almost completely severed. Gwen screamed. Kevin snatched the badge from his girlfriend's hand and turned it off. For a while, no one said a thing, until Ben spoke.

"What do you think NGC 4628 -"

"4826," Kevin corrected. "It's NGC 4826, also known as the Black Eye Galaxy. It's pretty far off into space. No one, not even plumbers, dare to go there. All anyone knows, is that that Galaxy makes some of the highest tech. Except for Galvan Prime of course," he added, looking over at Ben's Ultimatrix. Two year ago, something so intelligent coming from Kevin's mouth would've been amazing, but it'd seemed to have lost its novelty.

"And what's the Death Trio?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow towards Kevin.

Kevin gave a non-convincing shrug and then jumped off of the car to stare at the two cousins. "Well, from what I know, they're just three criminals that escaped from *Zephyr, a high security alien prison, a few weeks ago.

"**WHAT?**" Ben and Gwen exclaimed in unison.

Gwen leapt off the hood off the car and began to pace back and forth in front of Kevin. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Kevin began to back away. "Well... I thought that the plumbers would be able to take care of it."

"Yeah," Ben said sarcastically. "They're taking **_real _**good care of it, aren't they?"

Kevin sighed a '_fine-I-give-up' _sort of sigh and grumbled, "Fine, I'll go get the Rust Bucket."

Moments later, they were speeding off towards the Black Eye Galaxy at full speed, with Kevin at the controls.

Ben sat uncomfortably in the middle of the ship. "Are you sure we don't need our plumber suits?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kevin replied, not really paying attention.

"Cause, the last time we didn't wear our plumber suits, we were attacked by hundreds of giant alien spiders that could smell Gwen's magic essence."

"Mmm-hmm," Gwen said, flinching at the memory.

Kevin grinned sheepishly. "Everyone makes mistakes."

It must've been an hour later when Kevin finally announced, "Well, here we are. NGC 4826, A.K.A. The Black Eye Galaxy."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to upload, but I attend something called _SCHOOL!_**

**Remember, if you don't write a good review, then I'll send Roger after you. Who's Roger? Oh, you don't wanna' find out...**


	3. The Death Trio

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, Alien Force, or Ultimate Alien. If I did, however, I would be rich!**

***The Scila is the white part of the eye.**

**

* * *

**

It was obvious how the galaxy had gotten its name. It looked like, well, a giant eye! Rotating dark stars and planets were clumped together to make the *scila of a human eye. Dark, yet multi - colored stars swirled around in the middle of the galaxy to make the _[devil's idea of a rainbow] _"iris".

Gwen turned to Kevin. "What planet did the message come from?" she asked, handing Max's plumber's badge to him.

Kevin took the badge and pressed it against the tracking grid. Immediately, a hologram of a large black planet with swirling yellow clouds appeared. Kevin stared at it for a moment with his head cocked to the side, trying to decide what planet it was.

"Authros," he finally said, setting the coordinates on the grid.

Ben stood, positioning his hand in the air like he was holding a sword. "Off to Authros we go! Full Speed Ahead!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, but he floored it, sending Ben flying back into his seat. The ship zoomed off to the edge of the galaxy, and the team watched as the bright stars of the outside space switched to dark, large menacing planets.

"Cool..." Ben mumbled, staring at the planets in awe. Then, suddenly, something black zoomed past the window, and before he could say anything, there was an ear - deafening explosion, and the whole roof was torn off and went flying into the darkness of space.

Gwen reacted instantly. Next thing Ben knew, there was a pink mana bubble around his head. _(Don't worry, there's a bubble around Gwen and Kevin's head too.) _He looked up and was shocked to see at least a hundred Zerax, all fluttering around like they were hopped up on sugar. They were making strange, high - pitched noises and crawling around on the walls.

"This must be their home galaxy!" Gwen shouted over the noise. She looked at her cousin, expecting him to start the battle.

Instead, Ben smiled and put his hands up to show he had no weapon."Don't worry. We're just here to -" He cried out in pain as a wall of invisible force slammed him down onto the floor. "Well," he groaned. "That didn't work. How 'bout this?" He turned the dial on the Ultimatrix and slammed down on it.

"SWAMPFIRE!" he called out once the green light had vanished. The plant alien's hands erupted into flames and it did a somersault in the air before aiming a large, bright orange fireball at the hoard of aliens.

A ton of Zerax exploded into flames, but the rest advanced, malice shining in their purple eyes. Thankfully, Kevin and Gwen were there. The ship flipped upside down, and a few unlucky Zerax fell from the ship, not being able to start up their wings fast enough. Gwen threw a giant ball of mana, which exploded the moment it hit one of the aliens. Swampfire pressed down on his chest, and the Ultimatrix glowed bright green, transforming Swampfire into it's ultimate form. **This **was a whole different ball game. A stream of blue fire shot out of the alien's hands and towards the Zerax. Some managed to dodge the fire, but the rest exploded violently. However, these ones were hit by the two black bombs that Ultimate Swampfire had produced.

Ben reverted to his normal self and turned to his cousin and his friend. "Didn't see that coming, did we? But, at least -"

"Hold that thought, Tennyson," Kevin interrupted. "Hang on to something, 'cause we're going down!"

"Or..." Ben said, twisting the dial on the Ultimatrix again. "I can just do this!" He slammed down on the device once more. Where Ben had just been standing, there was now a tall black alien with green wires running around its body, with a large white eye in the middle of it's face. Kevin turned around to look at the alien.

"G - A - A - L - L - V - A - A - N - I - I - C M - M - E - E - C - CH - A - A - M - O - O - RPH?" he asked, his voice shaking violently.

"Upgrade!" the alien answered, and it melted into the floor.

"Woah!" Kevin cried out as the controls turned black and green.

Gwen, who was gripping the sides of her chair in fear, yelled, "Hurry, Ben!"

"I'm trying!" the controls shouted back. The ship was beginning to level off as they went down, but they were still falling fast.

"It's not working!" Gwen yelled.

"Get out of there!" Kevin bellowed. "The ship's falling apart!"

Upgrade sprang out from the controls, and the shining pink mana bubble that covered their heads grew and combined, engulfing and shielding them. He closed his eyes.

**_BOOM!_**

Ben opened his right eye to look around, and burst out laughing. The shield was gone, but Kevin had his eyes shut tight, with his arms wrapped forcefully around Gwen, who was frozen in fear. Hearing his friend laugh, Kevin opened his eyes.

"Okay," Ben said in between laughs. "You have just lost all aspects of cool."

Kevin pushed Gwen away and looked around. "Well, we're on Authros," he confirmed.

"But where on Authros are we?" Ben asked, also checking out his surroundings. They had landed in what looked like a desert, expect the sand was pitch black. A red sun hung limply in the sky, but it didn't seem to be giving off any heat.

"Doesn't seem like there's anyone here," Kevin indicated, looking out into the desert.

"Wait," Gwen whispered, closing her eyes. "There's three... things, heading towards us."

Ben looked around again. "Gwen, there's no one here but us."

Kevin snorted. "Gwen's never wrong." He pointed out into the desert.

In the distance, something shimmered. Then, three figures appeared. They wore long black cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. They were walking slowly towards the three. Suddenly, something strange happened. One moment, they were far away, and the next moment, they were standing a few feet away from the teens.

Ben stepped forward. "Don't worry, we're plumbers. We're here to help." He held up his plumber's badge to show them.

The figure in the middle raised a hand. "We know who you are, and you assistance is not needed." His voice was smooth and silky, as if he had dipped his voice box into a lake of liquid marshmallows.

"Look," Kevin piped up. "We got a distress call from this planet, and we came here to find three criminals, the cause of the trouble."

Gwen touched her boyfriend's arm. "Wait a minute...Kevin... they're..." But it was too late.

At the same time, all three figures pulled off their hoods. Ben was shocked to see his own face in picture negative standing on the right of the pale faced man, but not as shocked to see who was standing on the left side.

It was Eon.

**_

* * *

_SHOCKER!**

**Ok, so I'm trying to update these chapters faster, as you can see. Lol, the BOOM part wasn't as exciting as I had wanted it to be, but, whatever.**

**Well as usual, review unless you want to wake up at 3 a.m. in the morning with Roger sleeping in your bed next to you. (You really don't want that.)**


	4. Explanations, Please!

This is something that I like to call the explanation chapter. I got very lazy in writing in the personality of a another character, so I made this chapter to explain the previous chapter without having the three villains speak. Plus, it wouldn't make sense for the villains to talk and for Kevin to listen calmly.

Well, first is Albedo's story. You know how Ben blew up Vilgax's ship and then no one even thought about what happened to him? Well he's back with a brand new Ultimatrix to try and kick Ben's _[I have a potty mouth.] _Albedo was found half dead in the ship by a bunch of plumbers and they sent him off to the Authros prison, instead of warning Ben about him. Unfortunately, he met "Eon" and the pale - faced man there. Together, they all broke out of the ship, and "Eon" and the pale faced man provided Albedo with the technology to build a new Ultimatrix. NOW ONTO **EON!**

Hah, I tricked ya! It's not really Eon. It's his son, Chronos. Yep, Eon had a son. Eon, however is so dead that he couldn't even come back as a zombie. Chronos wants revenge on Ben for killing his father, yada yada yada, the usual stuff. Chronos was raised by his mother, Neolete. She taught him how to fight while her husband destroyed planets. Chronias mature faster than humans, so by the time he was 3, he looked like a 9 year old. When Eon died, Chronos was 24 and already a "man". (He is now 31.) He looks just like Eon, as mentioned before, but he is much stronger. Eon was mistakened for Eon by the plumbers. They were really freaked out so they sent him straight to jail. Amazingly, Chronos didn't find out that his father was dead until he went to prison. Onto the **PALE FACED MAN!**

His real name is... whoops, no spoilers! Everyone calls him Nightshade, or just Shade usually. He is an Authronian from Authros. They are like Osmosians, except that they are born as living skeletons and they have to feed on energy to survive. (Darkstar's species, except Darkstar was half-Authronian, half human.) Shade is only half Authronian too, but the other half is a Celestialsapien, a.k.a. ALIEN X! This makes Shade one of their most dangerous enemies because of the power that he wields. _P.S. _Regular Athronians kill when they absorb, but instead of killing, Shade transforms them into ZERAX! Shade was sent to prison by the plumbers because he went psycho and turned everyone on Authros into Zerax.

These three criminals are in fact the Death Trio. They formed an alliance and they all broke out of jail. Truthfully, Shade could've broken out whenever he wanted but he was waiting for the other two. (Remember, he's part Celestialsapien, so he knew that they would come.)

All right, now you know the story. Let's just pretend that the three villains told our heroes this, and now their heads are filled with knowledge. Oh, by the way, Shade wants the Ultimatrix, a.k.a, the ultimate power, to rule the universe. (Lol, they all broke out of jail to find Ben.)


	5. Not Again!

**I apologizer to some people, (Sky) cause I said that this chapter would be uploaded the same time as chapter 4. Unfortunately, my computer was giving some problems. It's fine now, though. I hope you can forgive me :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10, Alien Force, or Ultimate Alien. However, I do own Shade, all Authronians, and Authros.

* * *

**

It was unsettling to know that one of his most dangerous enemies had a son, but at least he knew that it wasn't Eon himself. Ben stared at Albedo, then at Chronos, then back to Albedo. Then he looked into the eyes of Shade. His eyes were pale, as if he were blind, but they were focused on the Ultimatrix on Ben's wrist.

Kevin stuffed his hands into his pocket and felt around for the leather pouch. His fingers touched something hard, and in a flash, his body was solid taedenite.

Gwen nudged Ben with her in the ribs with her elbow. He had a dazed look on his face, and his eyes were out of focus. Typical Ben. He never really noticed anything until it was too late. Well, at least his hands hovered over the Ultimatrix. She obviously missed something, because when she blinked, the battle had begun.

Ben went after Albedo. Well, Cannonbolt went after Diamondhead. The spinning yellow, white, and black ball collided with Diamondhead's outstretched hands, and sparks flew. Cannonbolt rebounded and hit the floor with a firm thump. He unfurled himself and smiled. _This would be fun._

Gwen had already dodged an ounslaught of telekinetic blasts, which she returned with a volley of mana spheres. Chronos was an amazing fighter, much better than his father, but Gwen had grown more skilled since she had met Eon. As skilled as she was, however, Chronos managed to intercept her roundhouse kick and twist her leg the other way. She hit the floor hard, and she probably would've died if she hadn't generated a large pink shield that was broken, but dazed Chronos long enough for her to roll out of the way. _That was close._

The last time Kevin had fought an Authronian, Gwen ended up having almost all of her life force drained from her. He wouldn't let that happen again. He charged at Shade, his arm already morphed into a large taedenite blade. He swung at the enemy's head, but strangely, it didn't seem to touch him. Kevin didn't see him move, but the next thing he knew, he was falling face-forward into the hot sand. Shade stood over him, still completely immobile. Kevin swung his feet under Shade's, but once again, it seemed to pass harmlessly through him. _What in the world was going on?_

"Ultimate Humungousaur!"

A large missile flew at Chromastone _(Ben) _ and exploded, sending him flying into the air. A green blast hit him in the chest and Chromastone fell with a loud crunch and an explosion of dust. Instead of Chromastone, Big Chill flew out of the dust and zoomed towards Jetray. An icy mist emitted from its mouth and ice began to form on the red alien's face. In a flash, a Jet-sicle hovered in front of him. Well, it hovered for about 3 seconds before crashing to the floor. There was a flash of red and Goop stood there, his usually green eyes, red with rage.

Chronos swung his arm, aiming to kill Gwen in one attack. Instead, his arm was entangled in a thick pink rope. Gwen sent out a burst of energy, and Chronos was propelled backwards into a wave of green goo. Albedo reverted back to normal instantly. His body was crushed under Chronos, who was lying at the feet of Shade.

The three teens regrouped as the two aliens scrambled to their feet. They gave each other looks that screamed, "SWITCH!"

Armodrillo thundered after a smirking Shade, but instead of a direct hit, he dug his trunk-like arms into the sand. For a moment, he didn't expect if to work because of the sand, but surprisingly, the sand began to vibrate, and a sinkhole appeared at the Authronian's feet. He didn't fall, however. Instead, he flipped into the air at the last moment and landed softly on the sand next to the pit. The smirk on his face grew into a full-fledged grin. The next moment, he was laughing loudly.

"TENNYSON!" he yelled. "RUN AT ME! I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH!"

It was obviously just a lure to take the Ultimatrix, but Ben being so thickheaded, he charged.

A mana sphere smashed against Echo-Echo's face and exploded. He snapped his head back around and screamed. The other two clones screamed in unison. Gwen clutched her hands to her ears in pain. It was agonizing to hear the high-frequency sounds of Echo-Echo. Albedo's normal voice was already annoying enough. Three mana vines sprung from Gwen's fingertips and ensnared themselves around the mouths of the aliens. Well, that was one way to shut him up.

Chronos grabbed Kevin's stone fist and sent out a wave of telekinetic energy that launched Kevin backwards into the black sand. That's when things went wrong. Kevin felt a burst of energy and he let out a howl of pain. It felt as though a thousand volts of electricity had just been run through his body. He let out another howl. This time, everyone around him was knocked off their feet. The second layer of stone peeled away, and he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Now, there was something seriously wrong. Gwen rushed over to help Kevin, but Ben stayed on the floor, clutching his wrist in pain. The Ultimatrix was beginning to burn fiercely. Ben removed his hand for a moment to store at the Ultimatrix. It was now black and yellow instead of the usual green and black scheme.

Shade towered over Ben. His smile had vanished, but he know looked extremely smug. He held out his hand and Ben blinked. The Ultimatrix was now in his hands. Shade clutched it tighter, completely ignoring the flashing lights.

"Shade, no!" Ben shouted. He wasn't the sort of person to take away someone's life on purpose. "You don't understand! The Ultimatrix is about to detonate!"

The Authronian refused to listen, however. Ben ran towards Gwen and Kevin, and he watched everything from inside the mana bubble.

Shade slipped the Ultimatrix onto his hand. He raised his arm up into the sky triumphantly, but it was immediately knocked down by Albedo's hand. He knew a ticking time bomb when he saw one. But, as usual, it was too late. The Ultimatrix exploded.

A violent gust of wind flew over the mana bubble and there was a temporary moment of blindness.

The dust cleared, but the Death Trio was now where to be seen. Despite Gwen's outcry, Ben stepped out of the bubble and picked up a green shard of metal. Then he looked up into the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs,

_**"HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS THING GOING TO BREAK?"**

* * *

_

**Oh snap, the Ultimatrix just broke because of Shade.**

**Roger got fired yesterday. He was replaced with Chester. WRITE A REVIEW OR ELSE... well I'll give you a hint.**

**Chester rhymes with Molester.**


End file.
